Cyrus
Cyrus is a blue alpaca and husband to Reese, and together they run the Re-Tail recycling center and shop in Animal Crossing: New Leaf. Bring him furniture you'd like to customize and he'll give you several options—change the color, make a music box, shrink fossils…just don't go making goo-goo eyes at Reese while you wait for him to finish his handiwork. Birthday: January 26th (Aquarius). "Read the soil instead of looking at the trees." Furniture *toolbox *Cyrus's pic *Reese's pic Music *K.K. Rock Meeting Cyrus Yello? You've got Cyrus. Are you callin' for my wife, by any chance? 'Cause she's not here. Hey, this is about that appointment I made with Nook's Homes, isn't it? I'm glad you finally decided to call. See, Reese an' I are pretty happy, all things considered. But our home, eh—I've seen better. That's where you come in. But this is stuff I should tell you to your face, so I'll be right down. One mo! Hey, nice to meet you in the flesh. I'm Cyrus. I do furniture. And you are… Ah, player, sure. You should really get a bigger name tag or something. Or just a speech bubble with your name on it. But hey, I'm not here to give you advice. That's your ma's job. Your job is to help me with my house. Reese says I'm getting lazy these days, and while she's right, I can't let her know that. I want to show her how not lazy I am by…having someone else build us a new house. Will you build it? Stories *''"Can you think of a good use for 13 stag beetles and a sitar? I only ask because we had someone come into the shop yesterday and trade those for some Bells. Now I have to think of a reason why we needed those in the first place."'' *''"On a scale of 1 to 10, how comfy would you rate this room? No, wait! Don't tell me! I'll guess! Mm-hm... Mm-hm... Right... Yup, it seems like you correctly decided that this room is scoreless! You just can't put a value on comfort, squirt! There's your lesson of the day!"'' *''"Has Reese ever told you about my past as the Cobalt Hammer? Well, it's sort of a sketchy history. Suffice it to say, I'm not immensely proud of how much of a doofus I was back then. Therefore, I'll just remind you to stay in school and eat your veggies. Do that and you'll be fine. Maybe."'' *''"Reese works so hard at the shop that I hate for her to have to come home and do a bunch of cleaning. That's why I do all the cleaning around here myself! That's also probably why the place looks like it does. Eh, my heart's got the right idea, anyway."'' *''"If you had to put money down on a race between me and Reese, who'd you bet on? What?! Don't tell me you'd actually believe I'd race my own wife! That is 100 percent crazy! I mean, c'mon, she'd leave me in the dust."'' *''"Ya smell that, squirt? That's the sweet smell of nature, freedom, and everything that goes with it. Hmm... Snuff, snuuuuuuuff! There's also the smell of some alpaca that forgot to shower today. Pardon me."'' *''"You see what I see, squirt? Another day that makes you happy to be alive! If you aren't grabbin' each day by the ears and saying, "I'm alive and that's great!" then you need help. I'd even be OK with you politely tapping life on the shoulder and smiling. Just do something!"'' Gallery Cyrus amiibo.png|Cyrus's amiibo figure was released with Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival in a three-pack including Reese and K.K. Cyrus Card.png|Cyrus's amiibo card from Series 3 210 Cyrus Poster.jpg|Cyrus's Japanese amiibo card from Series 3 with design sample Category:Special Character Category:Amiibo